The invention seeks to satisfy the ever-present need for a simpler, more reliable, safer, and less expensive firing mechanism particularly for semi-automatic firearms. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide an improved mechanism basically as disclosed in the referenced prior application and having a new feature of convenience to the user of the firearm, namely, a safety blocking lever which enables the user to feel with his or her trigger finger whether or not the gun is cocked and ready to fire.
Additionally, an objective of the invention is to minimize the number of essential parts in the firing mechanism without loss of any operational capabilities, safety or convenience. More particularly, the mechanism of the invention eliminates a part present in the known prior art without loss of its function.
Examples of the known prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,314,183; 3,608,224; 3,292,492 and 3,662,483.
The firing mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,183, issued to W. A. Center, consists essentially of a hammer, sear, sear latch and trigger. The present invention eliminates entirely the sear latch of the Center patent by providing an elongated opening in the sear enabling it to have limited relative movement with the trigger while on a common fixed pivot therewith.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.